The reign of the Toastkage
by akariandkonanhatekakashi
Summary: The village hidden in the toast may be a strange name for a ninja village, but don't underestimate Kishimina, the Toastkage. Who will win in the battle against the flower sage, Jerri? Please leave some reviews on what you think about this story. (I'm almost doe with this, so enjoy whatever there is for now!)


The reign of the first Toastkage

By:akariandkonanhatekakashi

My name is Kishimina. I am the First Toastkage of Toastgakure. Don't let the name fool you. It may sound strange for someone to name a village that, but don't underestimate us toast shinobi. You will regret it severely…

As I was filing papers in my office Hayaki,a toast shinobi, walked in. "The patrols are back. They said that Sunagakure still hasnt noticed we exist yet." "Well," I said. " we have only existed for about 48 hours now, so I'd be kind of surprised if they did notice we existed." " Good point," said Hayaki. There were only about thirty shinobi in the village that I've found running around loose, so I took them in and made the village hidden in the toast. Hayaki is one of them. I want to recruit more shinobi, If I can find any more that are willing to leave their village and join the village hidden in the toast. "What should we do now?" asked Hayaki. "Why don't you go patrol the Konaha border." I replied back. "I don't trust them very much. I heard that they patrol their borders daily. If that's true, and they find out that we used some of their territory as the village hidden in the toast, we won't get away without a fight. And about thirty shinobi against, what, about five hundred maybe? We wouldn't stand a chance." "Yeah, okay- ""DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled. One thing you should know about me is that I hate the word 'okay'. I think it's too simple and too stupid to say to a Toastkage or anyone. "…" "Yes ma'am," said Hayaki. He walked out of the room. "Hmmph!" I pouted. I was in a bad mood already, I didn't see how it was possible to get any worse. I wanted to kill someone. Whatever. I walked out of the room, and out onto the small street.

Some builders were making small houses and building the street. They worked hard. I hope my empire will be as great as Konoha's. I want people to fear me. And maybe I will surpass Konoha, yeah, that would be nice, to maybe rule Konaha. But I'm thinking ahead of myself, I should just stay in the present. Some kids ran by me, a boy chasing a girl with a frog impaled on a stick. _Gross,_ I thought. It wiggled and squirmed on the stick. They may become good toast shinobi when they get older. Some shinobi stopped when they saw seemed rushed and stressed. "Toastkage! Did you hear the news about Konaha?" I didn't remember anything about Hayaki returning from the Konoha and telling me about it. "No," I said. "Oh, well, um, it's kind of hard to explain…" "What. What happened?" I was really eager now. "Hayaki… and his patrol… um… got…"

"Killed?"

I was surprised. "WHAT!" "Yeah, apparently, some Konoha shinobi so happened to come across them. And they died." "But they were only over there for a minute! How could this happen?" "I don't know. We just saw their bodies over the border . But we made sure that we didn't get caught or spotted." "Well," I asked. "Did you catch who killed them?" "Yes, it was a man with a white and green coat, with flower patterns. There also were a whole bunch of flowers around their bodies, like they were constricting the life out of them." _Konoha will pay for that,_ I thought. "Come on, we should go talk to Konoha." I said. "Gather three of the strongest toast shinobi, in case we have to kill someone." "Yes Ma'am." They said. And they left.

I walked across the border with my three strongest shinobi at my side. We walked into the village and were immediately greeted by Konoha shinobi. "State your business," they said loudly. "I'm the Toastkage. I've come to talk to the Hokage." "Toastkage? Listen kid, the Hokage doent have time for any games or anything. Besides, He isn't here. He's busy." I guess one of my shinobi couldn't stand it any more. "WHY HAVE YOU KILLED OUR SHINOBI?" "What, oh, we didn't do that." "DON'T DENY! IT I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW IF YOU DONT TELL ME!" "It was by a sage- a flower sage named Jerri." "A flower sage? I've heard of a toad sage, and some other animal sages, but not a flower sage." "Yeah," they said. "It's a rare type of sage. He's from Kumogakure, but he's gone rogue. Our Hokage is trying to find him because he was killing some of our shinobi too, so he must have thought that your Toast shinobi were from Konoha and killed them. We have no idea why he's doing this, but we will put a stop to it.

"No, I will stop him myself," I said. The shinobi to my left looked at me. "Toastkage! You can't!" she yelled at me. "If this Jerri guy is going to be a threat to our village, I will personally take him out myself. To protect Toastgakure." "But-" "That's a good idea," said the Konoha ninjas. "Huh?" I said. "The flower sage destroyed some of our most strongest ninjas as well as yours. I'm sure our Hokage will allow us to ally together. We can fight the flower sage together." "Well," I said. "You'd better ask your Hokage first."

"Sure. I had no idea that Toastgakure even existed, but sure! We'd love for you to join us in the war against the Flower sage, Jerri." Said the Hokage. "We are very grateful for that Mr. lord Hokage." I told him. "Please," he replied. "Just call me Naruto. That's my name after all." "Yes, Naruto." I said. "So,how shall we attack him first?" he asked. "Have you fought him? I asked. Stupid question. A medic ninja with pink hair was mending his bleeding wounds. She was pulling some sort of shuriken that looked like a flower out of him. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he moaned. "QUIT MOVING!" She yelled.

I am almost done with this so I will finish soon


End file.
